Blending Emotions
by SweetStories11
Summary: May is on her way to earn her third ribbon in the Kanto region, when she meets her rival, yet again. When things get out of her hands, what will May find out about her true emotions? MayD Please Read and Review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon or anything associated with it.

**A/N:** New fic! I'm so happy I got to update this weekend! And I know this is short for the first chapter, but the rest will be longer, so no worries about that! I do thank you for even considering reading this fic, and I hope that you will like it!

..:-:..

BLENDING EMOTIONS 

Chapter 1

May couldn't have been more excited. She was on her way to earn her third ribbon in the Kanto region.

"May! Watch where you're going!"

"What?"

Instantly, she tripped over a huge rock that was on the path, the rock she 'didn't see'. May growled as Max helped her get up. He gave her a smug look, and then she wiped it off of his face with a whack to his face.

"OW! May! What did you do that for?" asked Max, clearly annoyed.

"Well, next time, you should watch what your mouth says!"

May grinned with satisfaction, and they were on their way again. Ash and Brock could tell that the tension between the two was as tense as the friction in the clouds above them. Thunder boomed after a bolt of lightening jolted through the sky. May jumped and Max responded, sarcastically.

"What's wrong May? Scared of some thunder?"

"NO!" she snapped back at him, "I'm not scared, it just surprised me, that's all!"

Another crack of thunder resounded within the dark clouds, and then instantly the rain started to pour down on the group. May hunched her shoulders, and gave a long sigh, with a frown on her face. The two siblings wanted to just stay rooted to their place, but Ash and Brock took a hold of each of them and dragged them towards any kind of shelter that they could find.

Wonderful days start off this way… right?

..:-:..

May, Max, Ash and Brock, along with Pikachu, ran into the pokemon center, which was conveniently the first building in the town. Each one of them shook off the excess water that was on their skin, and then the most evident thing happened.

"Nurse Joy! How lovely and bright you are, that through all of the rain and clouds, sunshine spreads right through to my heart!"

And of course, Max pulled him away by the ear.

"Will you ever learn Brock?"

They went to the back of the group, and Brock started to nurse his ear. Nurse Joy chuckled, and then turned serious.

"My! All of you are soaking wet! You could catch a cold! That won't happen on my watch! Come with me please."

All of them followed her into two rooms. The guys went into one, and May and Nurse Joy went into the other. Before entering, Ash asked Nurse Joy, somewhat puzzled.

"Um, what are we supposed to do here?"

"Well, these are the locker rooms to the swimming pool," she replied cheerfully.

"A swimming pool! What are we waiting for? Let's get in there!" exclaimed Max.

"In the locker rooms you will find swimming suits and towels. Leave your clothes for me, and I will dry them for you while you take a nice swim in the pool."

"Thanks Nurse Joy! This is great!"

May changed out of her clothes and into a red two-piece bathing suit, that happened to be just her size. Even before she stepped out of the locker room, she could already hear Max's joyful laughter, and him jumping into the pool. She rolled her eyes and opened the door.

Everyone was already in the pool. May put down her towel on a chair, and slid into the pool. The wetness she felt from the rain dissolved and instantly she felt as relaxed as she could possibly get. She was off in one corner of the pool and away from her annoying, and pesky little brother. This was perfect, especially since she would soon be entering into her third contest, and by getting rid of any kind of tension, she would be sure to win.

The distant sounds of laughter and splashing soon died away, and so May awoke from her dreamy state to see why it had stopped. She looked at the three guys to see what was wrong, but all she saw was the three of them looking straight at her.

"What are you guys looking at?"

And then she figured it out. They weren't looking at her, but to a spot above her. Slowly she turned around in her place, and looked up. If she wasn't in the pool, she would have surely tripped or fallen from the pure shock that greeted her.

"Why hello May. Fancy seeing you here."

"Drew."

She couldn't believe that out of all the places he could be, he was standing right next to her, in a swimming pool, in a pokemon center, which they happened to find out of pure luck. His green hair was a darker shade, and it was matted down. Clearly he had been caught in the rain just like they had. He was wearing the same kind of swimming trunks that Ash, Max and Brock had on, and he had a towel wrapped around the back of his neck.

"What are you doing here?" May asked frustrated.

Drew threw his towel onto one of the lounge chairs, and dove into the pool right next to May. She shrieked and pulled as far away as she could into her corner, but she couldn't escape the wall of water that poured down onto her head.

Drew came up out of the water, and stood in front of May, smirking. She pouted at him angrily, and then, as if she wasn't get wet enough, Drew ran a hand through his hair and shook his head vigorously, sending water droplets in May's direction.

"I was just on my way to another contest. Do you have a problem with that?"

"YES! I DO! And what's the big idea getting into the pool, when clearly I was here first?"

"It's a free country. I can do whatever I want."

And with that Drew dove into the pool yet again. Back at the other end of the pool, Ash, Max and Brock resumed their fun of 'splashing' each other. May rolled her eyes, as she saw Drew swimming laps in the pool. He never stopped working towards achieving his goals. May tried to relax once again, but every time she was almost calm, Drew came zooming by, splashing water onto her. After about the tenth time he did that, May couldn't take it anymore, so she got out of the pool, and went to go get her towel. As she was walking out of the pool and into the locker room, she heard someone shouting to her.

"May! Where are you going?" asked Max curiously.

"I'm leaving this pool, because some people don't have any manners!"

And as she stormed away, Drew stopped swimming and he grinned, watching her until she was gone.

..:-:..

"Nurse Joy? Are my clothes ready yet?"

"Almost dear. But I wouldn't change into them if I were you."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's almost time to go to bed anyways. So I'll be getting the rest of our guests out of the pool now. So you should most likely just change into your sleeping clothes for now. Here's the key to your room. Have a nice night!"

"Thanks Nurse Joy! And you're right, it would be best if I went to sleep now."

Nurse Joy went to get the boys out of the pool, and May changed into her sleeping clothes, and went to go find her room.

Once there, she chose the bottom bunk on the right, and flopped down onto the bed. She had thought that getting rid of the stress she got from her little brother was bad enough, but now she had to think about Drew and his stupid remarks. She put the covers over her shoulder, and without another thought, she fell sound asleep.

**A/N: **So? Any thoughts regarding this fic? I'd love to know, so please review! If there were any typos or something like that, I'm sorry, because I wasn't able to fully proofread the chapter, so tell me if you see any! Thanks for stopping by, and I hope you have a great rest of your day!

**Some things to look forward to:**

More May/Drew interaction!

A new character!

And more problems for May…tehe…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** New chapter up! Thanks everyone for the reviews! It really means a lot to me! And I appreciate it! I hope you like the next part of **_Blending Emotions!_**

CHAPTER 2

May woke up the next morning completely groggy and drowsy. Everything had seemed like a dream, but it had happened. With the thoughts of having to face Drew again, she got up out of bed, and changed, and whenever she passed by her bunk, she longed to just flop down onto it and sleep away all of her problems. Ash, Max, and Brock were still sleeping when she returned from the bathroom, so she rolled her eyes, and went to go get her bag. Immediately Skitty came out of its poke ball and jumped onto Ash's bunk, which was right across from hers.

"Wahh?… May! Get Skitty off of me!"

May chuckled and took out her poke ball.

"Skitty return!"

The beam of red light recalled the pokemon, and as that happened, both Max and Brock started to wake up. Deciding to leave the boys so that they could get ready, she headed out of the room, and up to the front desk.

"Good morning! I hope that you had a nice night!"

"Thanks Nurse Joy. I guess I did, even with all of the stress I've had…" muttered May.

"Oh, what was that you said?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, nothing at all. Um, Nurse Joy, we came here so suddenly, we didn't even get the chance to find out what town this was."

"Oh, this is Runzeia Town."

Both of them looked at the girl who had just appeared out of nowhere. She looked like she was as old as Max, and she had on a light pink dress. Her hair was a light shade of turquoise and it was up in a ponytail. May thought that this was the cutest little girl she had ever seen.

"Oh really? So this is Runzeia Town…"

"Yup, I'm here visiting my aunt and uncle."

"That's nice. What's your name?"

"My name is Sarah. What's yours?"

"Oh my name is May…"

"And my name is Max!"

Both of the girls were shocked at the sudden arrival of May's brother, who jumped in front of his sister so that he could shake Sarah's hands.

"Hi Max! Nice to meet you!" said Sarah cheerfully.

Max seemed really excited to meet her for some reason. May just rolled her eyes, and turned around to see Ash and Brock finally coming into the lobby.

"Hey you guys! We're in Runzeia Town, and this is our new friend, Sarah."

"Nice to meet you Sarah. My name is Ash."

"And I'm Brock. Any reason for you to be at the Pokemon Center so early?"

"Yes, actually I'm here to meet someone. Oh, there he is!"

May turned around, and when she saw who Sarah meant, her jaw dropped. Sarah ran up to him, and hugged the green haired boy, who hugged her back reluctantly.

"Everyone! I want you to meet my big brother, Drew!"

Everyone's jaw's dropped in amazement at hearing the news that Drew had a sibling, just like May did.

"No need Sarah, I we've already met each other," responded Drew without any care.

May saw this, and immediately the storm inside of her began to brew.

"Yeah Sarah, your brother and I are both coordinators."

Her eyes got wide and she rushed to May's side.

"So you're a pokemon coordinator? Oh wow! I've never met one before!"

"Sarah, hello, what about me?"

"You're my brother, but May is way cool!"

At this, May smiled smugly, while Drew frowned and folded his hands. Sarah started to ask a bunch of questions to May, and Max answered most of them. This brought Sarah's attention more towards Max than May.

"So you see, it's not really the fact that the pokemon is only strong, but it also has to be good at making appeals in order for it to be well rounded in a contest," stated Max knowingly.

"Wow… I never knew that! You know so much Max! You're even cooler than May!"

After she said this, Max blushed furiously, and then tried to hide it. May was paying more attention to Drew, than to the two kids, and soon she saw that Drew rolled his eyes, and then was going to walk out of the door. She ran up to meet him outside, and then stopped in front of his path.

"Drew… Drew!… DREW!"

"Yes?" he responded when she finally was in front of him.

"Didn't you hear me calling your name?"

"Oh really? That was you? I thought it was the wind."

He flipped his hair, and May became infuriated by the comment.

"No, that was not the wind! And don't pretend like you didn't know it!"

He didn't respond, so she just responded through grinded teeth.

"Where are you going?"

"Why should I tell someone like you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Never mind."

He started to walk away, but she put her hand on his shoulder and made him turn around. Drew looked at May with a smile, but behind his eyes, she could see the sarcasm.

"Just tell me where you are going!"

"Fine, if you insist. But I guess I have to tell you, otherwise, you wouldn't find out until it was too late. I'm going to register for the Pokemon Contest."

"What? There's a contest here in Runzeia Town?"

"See, I knew you wouldn't have known," said Drew, chuckling.

"I would have known! I just didn't know that this was Runzeia Town!"

"Well now you know, don't you?"

May froze, and became speechless, as she thought she saw a hint of sincerity in his smile, but then she relaxed, knowing that he didn't mean anything special by that comment. They could see the contest hall in the distance, so May decided to follow Drew in silence. She was so deep in thought, that she didn't even realize that Drew had stopped walking. May came back to earth when she bumped into Drew's back.

"Can you watch where you're going?"

"Well I'm sorry if a big and dumb someone looks like a sad attempt at a camouflaged tree!" she snapped back.

At first, Drew was angry, but then he cooled down, and snickered.

"I'm sorry May, but I seem to not understand what you're saying. Oh wait, it's not my fault is it, that you don't know how to speak correctly? Well I guess it shows in your coordinating skills."

May couldn't believe he had just said that. She grinded her teeth and curled her wrists, and still she couldn't think of anything to say. Drew ignored her, and smiled as he walked away.

"We'll see who has a lack of coordinating skills…" May muttered behind her back.

From a few feet away, Drew turned around again, this time of his free will.

"Did you say something May?"

"Why no Drew. Not a word."

He came a few steps closer to her, and flipped his hair, while smiling at her.

"Must have been the wind then I suppose?"

"Yeah, must have," she said slightly lightheaded.

She didn't know why she suddenly felt less angry with Drew, but she didn't want to question her thoughts right now, so instead she just followed Drew until they finally reached the crowd in front of the contest hall.

"What are all of these people shouting for?" asked May curiously.

"I don't know…"

Suddenly the doors opened and the announcer came out with a worried look on her face. This must have been because right when she came out, all of the people in the crowd started shouting questions at her.

"Please… Please… Well yes… um no… uh I'm not sure… could everyone just please…"

The announcer tried to answer everyone's questions, but it wasn't working.

"Will everyone just be quiet!"

Drew yelled this to everyone in the crowd, and instantly they all became hushed and their faces turned towards the coordinator. Drew smirked at how commanding he could be. May just stood there with her arms crossed, and her eyebrows furrowed.

"She will answer all of your questions, just let the woman speak!"

"Thank you dear, and yes, I would be glad to explain everything, but you all have to let me speak. All right, now I know all of you are angry because we have cancelled the contest for this year…"

"WHAT?"

May and Drew both yelled in unison. This time, everyone looked at the two, as angry as Drew had been just a minute before. Both of them blushed, but then the announcer began to speak again.

"As I was saying, I know that this is very sudden and unexpected, but we have just learned that the judges have gone on vacation, and they won't be back to visit Runzeia Town until next year. We are very sorry for the inconvenience, so to try and accommodate you all, we are hosting the first ever Poke-Blending Class! All of the coordinators will be able to attend, free of charge!"

Immediately there were whispers from everyone in the crowd, and then suddenly, someone yelled out.

"Who cares about a dumb old class? How would it benefit us?"

From the crowd came cheers of agreement. When everyone settled down again, the announcer spoke.

"Oh, did I mention that there will be a prize for the best students?"

Everyone started to cheer happily, apparently forgetting about the contest that was cancelled.

"We have paired each of you with a partner. You may come inside and see who it is!"

The whole crowd ran past the announcer and into the building. May and Drew were one of the few who weren't fanatically running to find out about the partner situation. When they got inside, the crowd was mostly off to the side, chatting with their partners about what the class might be like. When May and Drew reached the front desk, they looked feverishly on the board to see who their partners were. But they couldn't find their pictures.

"Um, excuse me, but why am I not listed on there?" asked Drew impatiently.

"Yeah, I don't see me either," May added.

"Did you register?"

Drew's face reddened as May looked at him slyly through one eye.

"Uh…no."

"Well, then, that would be the explanation. What are your names?"

"I'm May, and he's Drew."

The lady at the desk typed in the information to the computer, and soon both of their faces were up on the screen board.

"So how do we know who are partner is?" asked May curiously.

"That's simple. If there is a blue line connecting the person's picture that is next to yours, then you have found your partner."

The lady left just as May and Drew became stricken with shock. There on the screen was May and Drew's pictures, connected with a blue line. She turned towards Drew, who seemed to be taking this rather well.

"How could I be paired up with you? This is just not right! I can't be your partner! I'm going to have a say about this!"

"May, stop complaining, it's your own fault that this has happened. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been late, and I would have registered much earlier."

"My fault? MY FAULT? I was the one who got to this town first, and then you came along! You're always where I am! So it's your fault for following me!" May yelled.

"Following you? I'd never do that in a million years!" replied Drew with laughter.

"What? Am I now not good enough for you to follow?"

They were getting closer and closer to one another, but Drew didn't have time to respond, because in came bounding Sarah, along with everyone else.

"May! Drew! I thought I'd find you guys here! Sorry about the contest being cancelled, but are you going to be staying a while Drew?"

"Yeah, there's this class that they are going to be holding for us," he replied curtly.

"Oh really? What kind of class is it May?" This time, it was Max doing the questioning.

"I don't know… some kind of Poke-Blending Class."

"Ahhh… I see…"

Sarah was looking at Max for an explanation, but he twiddled his thumbs while his cheeks became flushed.

"Yeah, but I'm not happy about it."

"Why not May? I think classes are a bunch of fun! You get to learn a lot of stuff!" said Sarah brightly.

May smiled and chuckled, but then her gaze met Drew's, and then she turned away swiftly, crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"It's because I have to have your brother as a partner!"

Drew snickered. Anything to annoy May was worth it. Sarah on the other hand, put a hand on her chin, and began to think. Suddenly, she figured it out, and took her brother aside.

"Hey Drew… do you like May?"

He blushed, and then started to yell at her.

"No way! There's no way I like May! And don't even go spreading something like that around!"

He shoved her away, but she didn't mind. As soon as she found May, she took her aside too.

"Hey May… do you like Drew?"

Automatically, as if on cue, she blushed, and then yelled even louder than Drew did.

"What? No way! There's no way I like Drew! Why would you even think something like that?"

May pushed her away too, but that wasn't a problem. Not at all. Everything was perfect, it couldn't be any clearer.

"Hey Sarah! What are you up to?" asked Max.

"Max! Just the person I wanted to see!"

"Oh! Really? Uh… well I'm here…" he replied while blushing slightly.

"Yeah! I've got this great plan and I need your help."

"A plan?" Max relaxed a bit, "what do you need me to do?"

Sarah smiled schemingly, and began to tell him everything.

**A/N:** Sooo? Do you like it so far? Any suggestions? I'd love to know! Anyway, thanks for reading and have a great day! Oh and sorry for any mistakes in here! Tell me if there are any please!

**UP NEXT:** another new character! And things start to get confusing… for May that is lol (I know… not that much… or so it seems hehehe lol)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yup, another chapter! Let's read…

Chapter 3 

May sighed. Being paired with Drew was such an unexpected turn of events. She should have expected it though, when she ran into town during a storm. Nothing is omen like that is. She found herself walking around the town, looking at all of the gizmos and gadget's this place had for contests. They had everything from sprays and perfumes, to little hats, so that your pokemon could become better. May knew better though, she knew the only thing that could help her pokemon were poke blocks. And she was horrible at making them. She cringed from the thought of her last attempt, and of how most of her pokemon hated them.

"Attention! Attention! All pokemon coordinator's, please report to the main contest building for your first lesson!"

May rolled her eyes at the speakers on the corner on the street. She was going to go have her first lesson with Drew. How fun.

And then again, it could be somewhat fun. Wait, what was she thinking? Have fun with Drew? Not possible. She was passing by a store with mirrors in the front display, and when she looked at herself, she saw that her cheeks were flushed. But why was that? Did her thinking about Drew make her… blush? No way was that even an option! It couldn't be…

"Umph… Oh I'm sorry…"

"It's okay."

Thinking about Drew had made May bump right into this girl that she had not seen before.

"Hi, I'm Ashley. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm May, and I'm on my way to the pokemon contest hall for the lesson."

"Really? Me too! So you're a coordinator too then?"

"Yeah… I wish we were having the contest though…"

"Well it really doesn't matter to me. I couldn't care less," said Ashley with a slight tone of snootiness.

May looked her over. She realized what a real… um, "looker" she was. Ashley was about an inch shorter than May. Her blonde hair was highlighted with even more blonde highlights, and it was gathered up into a ponytail, so that whenever she took a step, it would sway from side to side. She was wearing a bright red tank top, with short black jeans. Her face was perfect, with what looked like no make up, but really, there was tons of it. From the looks of it, it seemed that she didn't even care about pokemon at all… then what did she care about?

"Well, here it is."

"Huh? Oh."

May snapped back into reality, as she realized they had already arrived at the contest hall, where many people were already starting to find their partners. She should probably be doing that too. May was going to say goodbye to her new friend, but when she turned around, she was already gone. So she shrugged her shoulders and went on in.

She found Drew quick enough. You couldn't miss him; he was showing off his already won ribbons to a crowd of adoring people. May rolled her eyes, and grabbed his arm, then dragged him away.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? I was starting my fan club over there!" He said, ending with a flip of his hair.

"Your _fan club_? You don't need a _fan club_! You need to get to class!"

"Oh, _May_, why so eager to get to class with me?" he replied sarcastically.

She blushed. But then yelled back.

"Eager to go to class with you? I could puke first, before I became eager! But since you are my partner, I have to deal with it somehow though, _don't I?_"

"Sure, or you could just find a different one," Drew said slowly, while looking at her reaction through one eye.

At this May became speechless. She hadn't even thought about asking to be switched. It was a great idea! And she was going to do it…

"Hey cutie!"

As Drew turned around, May's eyes widened to see who was coming up to greet Drew. It was her new friend Ashley. She reached Drew, and instantly, she hugged him. When she finally pulled away, May wanted to leap on her like a tiger, and pull all that blonde hair off of her puny little head. May looked to see Drew, who was speechless, just like her, but his cheeks were also a faint shade of pink. May grinded her teeth in a forced smile, while clenching her fists behind her back.

"So cutie, I hear your one of the best coordinator's here! What's your name?"

"Uhm… I'm Drew…"

"What a cool name! My name's…"

"Ashley," said May, finishing her sentence. She was now standing right next to Drew, so that both of them were facing the girl.

"Oh… May! Nice to see you again…" replied Ashley, unenthusiastically.

She took a hold of Drew's arm, and was walking away from May.

"SO, Drew, I don't have a partner! You should be mine. We could make a great team…"

"Um, excuse me!"

May caught up to them, and butted in between the two, so that their arms weren't together anymore. Ashley looked at her crossly, while Drew just smiled.

"Excuse you what?"

"If you didn't know, Drew is _my_ partner! So you can't have him!"

"Oh really? Well I don't see anything in the rules that says you can't switch partners!"

At this, May's jaw opened, but nothing came out of it. She looked from Ashley, to Drew, back to Ashley, who was glaring at her, awaiting an answer. May was stuck. If she said that she wanted Drew as a partner, then Drew would start thinking of something that wasn't true… But if she didn't, then she wouldn't have a partner, and she would have to watch Ashley be with Drew…

"Actually, it does say that you can't switch partners."

The three of them turned around, to see Max and Sarah standing there. It was as if they waiting for this to happen.

"What do you know, brat?" asked Ashley snottily.

"Hey, watch who you're calling brat!" yelled Sarah.

Max shifted in his place, but agreed with her.

"Yeah! I'm not a brat! I'm May's brother!"

This information seemed really funny to Ashley.

"Hahaha, well now I see why he's such a brat."

At that point, May knew that Ashley had never been her friend. And most importantly, she knew exactly what Ashley actually cared about most.

"Well, there's no way what you're saying is true," she went on to continue.

"Yeah it is! Show them Max!" replied Sarah in an angry tone.

Max handed May the "official book" that he had been holding in his hands. As May and Ashley leaned in to read the underlined sentences, Ashley's face became beet red with fury, while secretly May was rejoicing because she had found herself a way out of that sticky situation. Ashley cooled down, and then thrusted the book back into Max's hands. Then she walked up to Drew. She put her arms around him, and gave him another hug.

"Well Drew… it looks like we can't be that great team I was talking about, but I will see you later…"

While she pulled away, she quickly gave Drew a kiss on the cheek and then she ruffled his hair. Drew began to blush, but quickly hid the fact, and flipped his hair the way _he_ liked it. May became furious. As Ashley walked past May, she could see her smirking at her. May grinded her teeth again, and muttered something under her breath.

"Stupid, fake, wannabe, partner stealing…" 

"What was that May?"

She turned around on her heels to face Drew, who finally looked completely normal again. And he was acting it too.

"It was nothing Drew. Nothing at all. Can we just get to class and get this over with?"

He flipped his hair and smirked.

"After you."

"Gee, thanks," May responded sarcastically.

And as they walked away, Max and Sarah began to smile and talk.

"That went perfectly Max! Your fake contest book idea was great! And it worked out so well!"

"Really? Thanks! But was that girl a part of the plan too?"

"Well, no, but it makes everything even better! Did you see how your sister reacted? It was great!"

"Yeah, but what about Drew? He seemed awfully quiet, for once."

Sarah shot Max a mean look, but then the expression on her face softened, because of course, Max was right. She hadn't even thought about that.

"Hmm… well we'll have to think of something else then to get Drew started off too."

"Just like with May?"

"Maybe… or something else…" Sarah replied, a thought suddenly coming to her.

..:-:..

May sat down, and Drew sat right next to her. She rolled her eyes, and sighed. What had just happened? Was she actually defending her right to be Drew's partner? How in the world could that have happened? She had no idea why that happened. Maybe because she just hated Ashley so much? Or maybe because she actually… no, no there was no way in the world she liked Drew.

May looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and saw that he staring out of the window, to where there was a trainer training his pokemon. She stared at him for a while. He looked so concentrated and focused. Like there was nothing else in the world but that feeling of being outside training. Something stirred in May's heart, but she immediately threw it away.

"May, could you get that weird look off of your face?"

She came back down to earth, and saw Drew pretending to inch away from her.

There was definitely no way she liked Drew.

This was getting way too boring. The teacher hadn't come yet, and there was nothing to do but sit and wait. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, she walked in the door.

"Sorry I'm late everyone! My name is Brenda, but you can call me Blenda if you want!"

She started to laugh at her own joke, but no one besides her was laughing. Seeing this, Brenda shrugged her shoulders, and stopped laughing. She was walking to go close the door, when…

"DREW!" Ashley yelled happily, while waving her hand wildly.

At the sound of that voice, the hairs on May's body pricked up, and she bolted upright. Although she didn't see it, Drew was trying to slump down in his chair and hide behind May. What happened next, both May and Drew were grateful of.

"I'm sorry miss, but this class is full. You will have to go to the class across the hall."

"What? No! I want to be in _this_ class!"

"I'm sorry, but you can't."

Ashley gave Brenda a mean look, and then marched away. The door closed, and both May and Drew sighed with relief. They looked at each other, but when they're eyes met, they both looked away. Each of their cheeks became the same shade of pink.

**A/N:** Awww! lol, sooo? Comments, reviews, suggestions, concerns? Please tell all! I want to thank those of you who will, and who did review! I want to also thank you for reading this fic of mine! And I want you to most of all, HAVE A GREAT DAY!

**UP NEXT: **things get much better… and Drew is now the one who doesn't know what to think… stay tuned for the next exciting installment of **_Blending Emotions_**!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Wow, I have finally finished this chapter! I'm so happy! And I think you too are happy I've finally updated, eh? Lol well… I'll let you read on then! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

"So basically, it's all about the timing and precision of the pressing of the buttons. So now, it's your turn! Have fun in making your own poke blocks!"

Brenda had finally finished her lecture. It had turned out that the Poke-Blending class was short for Poke-Block-Blending. May jumped back suddenly when a blender popped up out of the desk.

"Don't forget to get the berries you want!" added Brenda.

May waited with arms crossed to see whether Drew would get up and do something for a change. A few seconds passed by, and nothing.

"Drew, can you go get the berries that we need?"

He flipped his hair and closed his eyes shut.

"Why should I? Why can't you go get them?"

He opened his eyes again to reveal the sparkle of green. In those eyes she saw nothing but cockiness and an ego.

"Why, because you don't know how to walk?"

May smirked. She had finally made a worthy and clever remark. Drew's smile had become a straight line, but he didn't budge. May rolled her eyes and got up to join the rest of the class at the counter where the berries were. When she got there, there was only one of each berry left. So she quickly put them all into a basket and returned to her desk. Surprisingly, her chair had been put on the opposite side of Drew.

May put down the basket furiously making Drew jump a bit.

"What's the big idea? Now you can't even stand sitting next to me?"

"No May, but see if you've been paying attention to what Brenda had said, you would have known that in order to poke-blend, you have to be on opposite sides of your partner. I would have just done this all by myself, but seeing as I have to do it with you, I had to pay attention."

He finished speaking and smiled wickedly. He wanted to see her fury unleash itself onto him, but to his shock, all May did was sit down in the chair. At least she didn't look happy. Drew then focused his attention at the basket with the berries that May had gathered. He stood up instantly and started to glare at May.

"What do you think I am? _Stupid_? There is no way that we can make any kind of satisfactory poke-block with these ingredients! You need more than one of a berry to even start! How could you be dumb enough to not know that?"

Drew's breathing was heavy as he tried to calm down. Apparently everyone in the class started to look at him, so he flipped his hair and sat down. His expression was cool; as if nothing just happened.

"It's not my fault that these were the only ones left…" May said quietly. She looked away, and Drew could tell she was somewhat hurt by his comment.

"Well if we hadn't been arguing… I guess we can figure something out…" he said grumpily, but quietly.

May looked up at him and he could tell she felt somewhat better. Why wouldn't she? He had put the blame on the both of them, not only her. For some reason though, Drew set out again to say something mean, he couldn't help it.

"Well, then can we get started, or are you just going to sit there all day?"

May rolled her eyes, and picked a bunch of berries and threw them into the blender.

"HEY! Did you even think for a second which ones you were putting in there?"

"No, I didn't. But since you know everything, why not tell me which ones I did put in there?"

No response to this. Drew just clenched his fist and punched a button on the machine.

"Hey Drew! You could have asked if I was ready!"

"_Oh really?_ You weren't? Because from the looks of it, I thought sitting in your chair was getting ready."

He smirked and flipped his hair, but May's hand caught his attention again. She too pressed a button.

"Hey! I never said we could start!"

"_Oh really? _Because see, I thought blabbing away like an idiot meant you were ready to start."

He gave her a growl and she did the same. They put their hands above the corresponding buttons on the blender, and glared at each other, not even looking down to see what they were doing.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3, GO!"

They both said this in unison, and without looking down, they began to press the buttons.

Beep.

"You think you're the best at everything!"

Beep.

"Look, the amateur thinks she knows what I think!"

Beep. Beep.

"I can't even _begin _to say how much air is in that head of yours!"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"You don't even know what you're _doing_ half of the time!"

Beep. Beep. _ Beep. Beep. Beep…_

"You think you're the _coolest_ person ever to walk on the planet, when really you're not!"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"You care way too much about yourself! You don't even care about anyone else!"

"OH YEAH? HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?"

BEEP. BEEP. _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

"I can't stand you! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M DOING THIS WITH YOU!"

The blender stopped, and both of them put their hands to their sides, still glaring at each other. May could sense that something was different in Drew. His eyes weren't as full of sarcasm as usual. She bit her lip and winced. Had she really meant what she had just said? She knew she hadn't… but Drew got on her case so much… Just then both of them realized that the whole class was surrounding them. Both of them turned a deep shade of red.

DING!

Everyone stood aside as Brenda came forward. She looked at the pair and then crossed her arms.

"What do you two think you are doing? Do you want to break the blender? I have never seen anyone blend berries so vigorously! Honestly… you two need to go take a break or something! I can't handle this!"

One of the kids was brave enough to raise his hand. Brenda looked at him and rolled her eyes, and through gritted teeth she spoke.

"Yes Charlie?"

"Um, Brenda… it looks like the poke-blocks are ready…"

When this was said, she looked right at the blender. Indeed there was a pile of dark red poke blocks on a tray that emerged from the blender. May and Drew shifted in their places as Brenda reached for a poke block. She took one of the smaller ones, and examined it up close. She took a whiff of it, and then decided to be a bit daring. Brenda took a bite out of it.

Everyone gasped. Humans weren't supposed to eat poke-blocks. They were only meant for pokemon. Brenda's face became completely elated and it seemed as if she were on another world.

"Brenda?… Brenda? Hello?"

"Huh? Oh!"

She quickly came back to a normal state of mind, and put the poke-block back on the tray. She looked at Drew and May, who were still in a state of shock. Instead of being full of rage, Brenda looked thrilled.

"You two! The two of you! I don't even know how to say it! The two of you, have somehow created a poke block that has the effects of the move "Attract", and it can make anyone who tries it delusional and happy… Although, for humans, it will most likely have short term effects."

"Like on you?" asked Charlie snickering.

Brenda snapped back at him, and gave him a mean glance. She took a deep breath, and then put her attention back to Drew and May. They had turned as happy as Brenda had been a few minutes ago. Making a new poke-block was huge! It was monumental… it was…

"The two of you will now be excused from the rest of class for your reckless behavior, lack of discipline, and most of all, for not being able to control your own tempers!"

Drew and May stared at her open-mouthed as she walked back to her desk. Everyone in the crowd turned to look at them, and quickly began whispering. Drew and May were surrounded, and the group was enclosing in on them. Drew and May were now back to back, trying to push away the kids.

"That's enough! All of you get back to your seats!"

Everyone did as they were told, and finally Drew and May were free again. They looked at each other, without saying anything. May quietly walked to the door, and Drew followed suit. Brenda closed the door, and right when she did the bell rang, and the door opened again, with everyone pouring out of their classes. Even through all of the noise, one was most recognizable.

"DREW!"

May's skin immediately tightened, and her eyes became alert. Drew on the other hand took a hooded sweater off of the wall, and he put it on. He put his back to May, and waited while Ashley came up to May.

"Hey! Did you see where Drew went? I swear I just saw him a second ago."

"Why no Ashley, I haven't seen him! And for all I care, I don't want to see him again!"

"Wow May! Suddenly changed your mind? Why is that?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Well he's gotten me into too much trouble! That's why!" May exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Oh, well I wouldn't be blaming Drew for that. It was probably your fault you two got in trouble. But see, if I had been Drew's partner, then there would have been no trouble at all! Why I bet we would even be the best in the class!"

Ashley smirked wickedly as she finished taunting May. Her strategy worked. May was now really riled up, and she could think of nothing but sewing her mouth shut. Then it hit her. May began to smile broadly, and Ashley's smirk turned into a grimace.

"Well Ashley, I'll have you know, that Drew and I got in trouble for making a brand new poke-block! So how's that for best in class?"

"What? I don't believe you!"

"Why yes we did! Brenda says it gives off the affects of the move 'Attract'. And both Drew and I made the poke-blocks_, together_!"

Ashley couldn't believe it. This was not good. Everything she was trying to do was backfiring. But wait… the thought hit her almost immediately, and now she knew that nothing could go wrong for her now.

"Okay then, well if you see Drew around anywhere, tell him to see me."

"Ha, I wouldn't even say another word to that slime ball!"

"Now May, I wouldn't call him that, why, he's your partner of course!"

May opened her mouth, but nothing came out of it. Instead she just closed it, and squinted at Ashley, who was now running off with some of her friends. The crowds were dispersing and soon she thought she was alone.

"Thanks."

"What?"

She jumped and turned around to see none other than Drew standing in front of her wearing a hooded sweater. She rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms, as Drew pulled off the sweater.

"I said thanks. I can't believe you had to make me repeat that again," he replied with his casual tone of arrogance.

"Thanks for what?"

"You know…"

He flicked his hair, and began to stride along past May. She couldn't believe this! How stupid he was, he was going to thank her, but yet, not even say why. May turned around and was about to yell something to him, but rolled her eyes, and began to walk away in the other direction.

On the other end of the hall, Drew stopped and walked to the window. Then he casually tilted his head to see what May was doing. He saw her walk through the doors with an unusually hard shove. His eyes followed her and through the window, he saw her kick at the pile of leaves that were on the ground. When he saw May's mouth mumble some words after doing that, he smirked and even chuckled a bit to himself.

She walked through the park that was near the building, in which mostly all of the students were at, taking their break in between classes. May was looking down, and decided to sit down on the bench that was near her. As she did, she crossed her arms, sighed heavily and tilted her head back. Suddenly, Drew saw her jerk up from her position.

Drew's happy expression suddenly turned serious and concentrated. His eyes focused in on the guy sitting right next to May. He pushed his hands against the window and his eyes never left the two people sitting on the bench.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. My name is Charlie."

"Charlie… oh wait, aren't you the one who told Brenda about our poke-blocks?"

"Yeah… that was I… um… I thought you should have this."

Charlie was an okay looking guy. Not that much different from anyone else. He had short black hair and some freckles on his face. May saw his hand move behind his back, and out from it, he pulled a dazzling red long stemmed rose.

Both May's and Drew's eyes bulged.

May took the rose from him, and slightly blushed.

"Is this… is this for me?"

"Yeah… you're a really cool person."

"Oh, thanks…"

May's eyes didn't look up from the rose. As she fingered it, Drew suddenly appeared in her eyes, smirking like always. She smiled slightly, and then shook her head. Charlie saw this, and smiled as well. He took her other hand and helped her stand up.

As Drew was watching this, he couldn't help it. His fists tightened, and his heart began to race madly. How could that guy do that? Giving roses to May was _his_ and only his job! Drew couldn't stand it. He looked up and down the hall to try and find something to get his mind off of May. But he couldn't. What was wrong with him?

"So shall we go get something to eat?"

"Umm… Charlie, I can't accept this rose. I'm so sorry."

Charlie's smile turned into a frown as he took the rose back from her.

"Oh."

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just, someone else always gives me a rose, and well I couldn't think of anyone but that person, do you understand?"

Charlie finally smiled.

"That's okay. It was nice to meet you May."

May sighed with relief and smiled.

"It was nice to meet you too! See you in class!"

May watched Charlie cross the park, and then looked at a group of little kids playing in the pile of leaves she had previously kicked. She smiled and walked up to them.

"Hi! Do you guys mind if I join you?"

The kids looked at each other, and then one of them stood up, barely reaching May's hips.

"Why do you want to play with us? You're a big girl! Big girl's don't like to play with us."

"Well, this big girl likes playing with you. So can I?" she asked sweetly.

The kids huddled up, and then the same one stood apart from the rest. He gave out his hand to her, and they shook each other's.

"Yes! You can play with us!"

..:-:..

Drew walked out of the building, still furious at himself. The fury he had felt towards that guy had now worn off and now he was angrier with himself. Why was he thinking about May so much?

And there she was. The anger completely washed away and he smiled. She was sitting in a pile of leaves, and she was laughing. A bunch of kids were running around her and throwing leaves up into the air, so that they would fall on top of her. Something was happening to Drew as he saw this. And when he noticed it, he bit his lip and decided to go do something about it.

"You guys! I'm covered in leaves!" May said while laughing with them.

She was still laughing, but the kids stopped. Hearing this, she opened her eyes, and saw why they had stopped laughing with her. May didn't know what to think. But she would wait to see what he said.

Drew looked at the kids, and the same one that had asked May, was now standing in front of the group.

"What do you want?"

"Umm…"

He thought for a second about how to reply.

"I need to get May. We have to go to a class soon."

He peered over to May, and she smiled. The little kid stepped aside, and Drew walked up to May. He outstretched his hand, and May grabbed it. Drew pulled her up, and while she got up, some of the leaves fell off of her. May and Drew were standing an inch apart and their eyes were locked into each others. Then suddenly one of the kids tugged on May's hand, separating both of their hands, and the feeling between the two ended.

"May! Are you still going to play with us?"

"No I'm sorry! I have to go now with my friend."

With that, she looked at Drew and smiled weakly. He just looked at her, wanting to smile, but he didn't. Instead…

"You know May, if we are going to go back to class, you might want to get rid of your costume."

May huffed at him. Grumpily, she reached her hands up towards her head, and felt the leaves that were stuck in her hair. May laughed and began to pull them out, but when she finished she saw that Drew had already began walking back towards the building. She rolled her eyes, and began to run after him.

"Drew! Wait a minute!"

This time, at the sound of his name, Drew didn't go and hide. Instead he stopped, turned around, and waited for her. When May finally reached him, she was practically out of breath. But that didn't matter. What Drew had done had completely shocked her.

"Why… did… you… stop?" she finally said.

Drew smiled slightly and shrugged.

"You said to wait; so I waited."

She looked at him to make sure it was in fact Drew. After a couple of seconds of this, Drew realized what he had done. So he did what was most natural. He flipped his hair, and May sighed.

"Well aren't we going then?"

"Yes. Yes we are," said May cheerfully.

The two of them started to head back. As they did, Ashley appeared in the empty hallway. She closed the door behind her, and smiled wickedly. She held up a bag and examined what was inside of it. It seemed to please her, so she made sure the coast was clear, and then slipped away.

**A/N:** (insert smiley face) What did you think? I personally really liked this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it! And what's gonna happen next… is a mystery…. Well… all mysteries have clues lol

**CHAPTER 5:**

Something big happens!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Okie… just like to let you know, that I've changed the rating for this fic to 'T'… you'll see why lol… I'd also like to take this time to thank the people who have reviewed this fic so far! You guys are the best! I appreciate it so much! THANK YOU! Sweatdrop… this chappie is pretty long…. Yup, really long! So yeah… but it's good! So don't give up! Lol … I'll shut up now, right?… right.

Chapter 5 

The bell rang and May rolled her eyes. In the second that it took them to start walking towards the school, somehow everyone ran past them, and into the building. By the time they reached the doors to enter the building, the crowds were packed with people. There was no point in rushing; there was no way that they would get to class on time. May scanned the crowd and found the familiar blonde that she had taken a certain dislike to. Her anger subsided rather quickly however, when she felt Drew place his hands on her shoulders, and then hide behind her. He started to push her through the crowd.

"Drew! What are you-"

"Shh! Don't say my name!"

May stood upright and tried to look normal. She eyed Ashley from far away, who seemed to be glancing around May to figure out if it was Drew behind her. The crowd was beginning to disperse rapidly, but only May, Drew and Ashley remained in the hall. May could see the expression change on Ashley's face. She knew it was Drew. Ashley was starting to walk towards them, when suddenly a door opened, and a girl stepped out from it, said something to her, and then pulled Ashley inside the room. Drew peeked over May's shoulder.

"You can come out now Drew," May said with a chuckle.

He stood up straight, and let go of her shoulders. May felt the warmth leave her as he did that. For a second, she closed her eyes, and thought about how she wished he hadn't let go of her.

"Hello? Earth to May!"

"Huh? What?"

She snapped awake from her trance just as the second bell rang. This time, Drew rolled his eyes, and grabbed May by the hand. She smiled, while he dragged her at a fast pace. He muttered something under his breath.

"What was that Drew?"

He stopped and let go. May frowned.

"Well, now I'm _sure_ we'll be Brenda's favorite students!"

Drew turned and opened the door to the classroom. May bit her lip, and prepared for what was to come.

"Well, well, well! Look at who's late! You two have a knack for getting in trouble, _don't you_?"

The class snickered, but Drew gave all of them a nasty superior look, and they all silenced. At this, he smirked, and walked directly to his seat. May looked at Drew and shook her head. Didn't he know that they needed to at least explain themselves to the teacher?

"We are sorry for being late Brenda. It's just, see… Drew needed some help with his training. It seems that he is having trouble with-"

"Sorry, but I don't allow excuses. Please sit down."

May walked to her desk with a glum expression on her face. She sat down, and didn't even look at Drew. But suddenly, her attention was forced onto Drew. He leaned towards her, and with a defying glare, he made his point clear.

"What was that? You know I don't need help with my training!" he said angrily, with a tight and quiet voice.

At first, this somewhat scared May, but then she too became angry. She replied just like he had, quiet but angry.

"Oh yeah? Well cowering behind your enemy is not how I picture defeating your opponent!"

Drew's eyes bulged, and his cheeks became flushed. She couldn't tell if it was because he was angry, or if it was because of something else.

"I was not cowering! I was uh… I was… I was looking to see if you had any more leaves on your back!"

May laughed. She flat out laughed, and she couldn't help it. Her abs were now starting to hurt from the laughter, but it was silenced when she heard Brenda's voice. May opened her eyes, and she saw that Drew had his hand over his face, and Brenda was storming mad.

"May! What is so funny? I'd love to know!"

"Um…"

She waited a few seconds, but then said nothing.

"So, you don't want to share everything with the class anymore? Fine! Then I'd love to hear you answer this simple question. What did I _just_ say?"

The class looked expectantly at May. She looked around, and decided to make a bad situation somewhat better.

"What did I just say?" May answered questionably.

Drew smiled to himself. Sometimes May was so funny. He looked at Brenda, and she was about to blow her top off. Drew sighed, and stood up. He had to do something, right? It wasn't May's fault, well, not all her fault.

"Brenda, if I may. I believe you were talking about what to do with a poke block?"

Her eyes bulged. Her mouth dropped open, and she put her hands to her head.

"What? How in the world did you know that? I hadn't even started talking yet, but that's what I was going to talk about!"

May stood up as well.

"Hey! You gave me a trick question!"

Drew ignored this, and answered Brenda's question.

"How could I not know?" he said with a smirk.

"That's it! That's it! I can't take it anymore! If the two of you are _so_ smart, then why don't _you_ teach the class! I don't even know why I'm here!"

Brenda stormed out of the classroom, to leave each student in a quiet shock, even May and Drew. Quickly, Drew recovered from the shock, and started to walk up to the front of the classroom. May was left standing by herself, so she did the most reasonable thing to do. She followed him. When she reached the desk, he turned to her with superiority.

"What are you doing here? You can go sit back down."

"Brenda said the two of us, so I'm staying right here!"

Drew looked at her skeptically, but finally agreed.

"Okay, do what you want. But I'm doing the talking."

May stood there with a frown, but decided it might be fun to be a teacher's assistant; especially if the teacher were Drew.

"Okay, so the poke-block is used to upgrade certain stats of your pokemon. Giving them a poke-block will increase their chances of winning a contest, but of course, you still have to have good coordination with your pokemon. Let me demonstrate. Roselia, come on out!"

The class looked on attentively to the front of the room. Drew's Roselia came out of its poke ball and stood on the desk with its arms spread apart. May looked at Drew and saw that he was actually smiling, as if he was happy and proud.

"Roselia, show them your petal dance."

"Rose!"

It did as it was told, and so Roselia spun around in circles, while rose petals fell down from the air. Everyone in the class was watching with wide eyes. Brenda didn't teach like this at all. When all the petals fell to the ground, the class began to clap in applause. Drew however put up a hand, and everyone became silent. May looked at him wondering why he was doing this. Roselia deserved that applause, and she had no clue why Drew didn't want them to appreciate his pokemon's hard work. It was then that she realized that Drew was looking around the desk. Brenda had seemed to forget her already made poke-blocks. After a minute, Drew nodded his head and picked up a light pink one.

"Here you go Roselia!"

His pokemon took the poke-block, and when Roselia ate it, she brimmed with happiness.

"See everyone? Poke-blocks can change the overall mood of a pokemon as well as help them in their technique. Watch closely. Roselia, do petal dance once again."

May couldn't believe her eyes. She saw nothing more beautiful in her life. Roselia spun around even more gracefully than before and her petals shimmered along with the air in which they fell. Everyone who gazed on the sight sat in complete awe at the transformation that had happened in less than a minute. Drew saw this and flipped his hair, naturally.

The silence broke as everyone turned to look at May. She was laughing, again. Drew looked at her with the most puzzled expression. After a few moments of this, he began to get angry. He clenched his fists and took her aside. Drew's back faced the class so that they couldn't see May. Everyone tried to lean closer so that they could hear, but Drew shot them a deathly glare, and they all backed away.

"What's so funny this time?"

May stopped laughing, and she smiled warmly at him. She looked at his eyes, and then his face. Finally her eyes rested on his hair.

"Well? What is it?"

Drew's eyes widened and he closed his mouth shut, as May flicked his hair out of his eyes. His cheeks slightly changed hue as the two of them stared into each other's eyes. There was a slightly exaggerated cough from the class and Drew turned around to see that it was none other than Charlie. His eyes focused in on him, and he wanted to say something back to that cough, but strangely enough, May had turned him around so that he was facing her again.

"Nice demonstration Drew."

And she said this with the most sincere smile he had ever seen. Immediately he wanted to touch her, long onto that warmth that radiated from her, but he couldn't. Drew merely rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Thanks."

They returned to their positions by the desk, when Drew's anger was once again flamed by the hand in the air. He was still angry about what he saw before.

Through gritted teeth, Drew spoke, "Yes Charlie?"

"I was wondering how you could have possibly known which poke-block you needed to give Roselia. You must have had a cheat sheet or something!"

The class began to 'ooo' and looked at Drew for an answer. However May placed her hand on Drew's and squeezed it. He looked at their hands, and then at her, and she simply just smiled at him. Drew's fury lessened, and he slowly took his hand away. Thankfully no one saw that happen because their hands were below the surface of the desk.

"Charlie, you should know that Drew is a really good coordinator. Any good coordinator would know which poke-block to use. He doesn't need a cheat sheet."

The class began to laugh at Charlie as he sat back quietly. Drew felt a thousand words of gratitude that he wanted to say to May. Only one came out.

"Thanks, again."

"No problem!"

"Okay everyone, look around in your desks. There actually _is_ a book that shows what your poke-block will do. When you find the one you made, take out the pokemon you want to use it on, and then give it to them!" Drew stated.

All of the people in the classroom started to do what Drew said, even Charlie. Roselia was wandering around the desk while Drew walked around the classroom to make sure everyone was doing things correctly. May couldn't help but smile as she watched him do this. She didn't know why, but for some reason she was beginning to think about him more and more. Well of course that was because he was her partner for this class. But the day's events seemed so overwhelming for her. Somehow through the day, she began to get closer with her rival. What was happening between them… it was as if they were becoming… almost like friends.

"Rose!"

May snapped out of her trance like state, and looked down at Drew's pokemon. In its arm, it outstretched an amazing scented rose. She took it and inhaled the wonderful smell. It was completely exhilarating, and May couldn't help but smile. When she opened her eyes, she looked around the room until she spotted the guy with the green hair. In her eyes, he was gorgeous. The way he moved, the way he talked, and it sent chills up her spine.

She held the rose to her heart, and continued to stare at Drew. Then all of a sudden, he looked up, and his eyes met hers. The air between them froze, and it seemed like he was talking to her through his eyes. May was still smiling, and so he did too. At that moment, everything in her went to such an extreme high, that she fainted.

"May!"

Drew's smile turned into a worried frown, and he darted to her sprawled body. He saw that the rose was still in her hand. Carefully, he picked it up and put it on the desk. Then, he picked May's head up lightly and examined her peaceful face. Thankfully she was still breathing. After a few seconds, she started to squirm.

"Drewww…"

"Yes?"

Her eyes jolted awake, and she looked around the room to see everyone staring at her. Drew helped her stand up, and then saw that everyone was whispering to each other. What was the meaning of this? A group of young girls in a corner started to giggle. Right then he blushed a light pink, but it quickly went away.

"_If you are wondering_, May fainted because of the excess aroma she inhaled from the rose. She is fine now; you can get back to work."

There were still a few giggles, but then everyone went back to work. Drew looked at the clock and then he gazed through the window to see that the sun was setting. Class was going to end soon. Drew recalled Roselia into her poke-ball, but then a realization came to him.

"Hey May?"

"Yeah Drew?"

"Did you happen to take the poke-blocks we made?"

May stopped for a second. He had said that the both of them had made it. What a difference an afternoon can make!

"Um, no actually I didn't. Are they not there?"

Drew walked up to their former desk, and looked into the blender.

"No, it's empty!"

"What? No way!"

She ran to check it for herself, and sure enough there were no poke-blocks. Her mouth dropped open, but Drew went back to his old self, right when that happened.

"May, I can see for myself you know. I'm not blind."

He squinted his eyes at her and gave her a smirk. May mocked Drew's face, and then they both laughed. Suddenly, the sound of the bell rang, and everyone dashed out of the classroom.

"Oh well. I guess Brenda must have liked our poke-blocks so much that she ate them all!" said May cheerfully.

"Yeah! I guess so May."

They were the last ones in the group to walk out, so Drew turned off the lights, and closed the door. Unknown to them, there were two people outside that classroom's window, and they had seen everything that happened.

..:-:..

"Didn't I tell you Max? Didn't I tell you? Oh, this is going really well!"

"You know Sarah, I didn't really think your plan would work, but Charlie was willing to work with us!"

"Yeah! Who knew that you could pay a guy some money, and he would go up to May and give her a rose? But I knew May wouldn't be able to accept it! Thanks for telling me about Drew and his wonderful roses, Max!"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then he blushed. Max fumbled with his glasses but soon got a hold of himself.

"So Sarah, any further plans for this Operation?"

Sarah scratched her head, and seemed to be thinking for a second. Then her face lit up with a smile.

"Nope! Our work is done Max! So let's leave our brother and sister alone for a while. In the meantime, you want to go get some ice cream?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Ice cream? I love ice cream! Let's go!"

And he took her hand and started to drag her towards the ice cream shop.

..:-:..

Ashley walked out of her classroom, and spotted Drew outside of his. She smiled wickedly, and took out a pack of gum. Thankfully, her teacher had been an old grandpa, and he fell asleep at the beginning of class. This allowed her to take her next step in her plan. She pulled out a pack of gum, and held it in her hand. Slowly she made her way to the guy of her dreams. The back of his green head made her excited and optimistic. She put on her best smile, and tapped him on the shoulder. Drew was laughing, but she didn't know why.

He turned around, and as soon as he saw Ashley's face, his smile turned into an open-mouthed jaw drop. Drew immediately stepped backwards, and May caught him by the shoulders. Ashley's smile turned into a nasty shock at seeing May. But she quickly recovered, and smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Hi you two! How was class? I'm assuming it was really boring, I know mine was."

Drew didn't respond, but May decided to speak up for him.

"Actually, we had a ton of fun! Our teacher left the class, so Drew got to teach, and I got to be his assistant!"

May beamed with pride, and she could tell that Ashley's temper had been activated. But both of them looked at Drew, because he chuckled abruptly. May looked at him crossly.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, because I never knew you were my assistant! I thought you just liked standing at the front of the classroom."

"No I don't! I was your assistant!"

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was!"

"No you weren't!"

"Oh yeah? Well… I was your assistant… because… I helped demonstrate the powerful affects of a pokemon after it's given a poke-block!"

At hearing this, Ashley secretly beamed at the joy that she knew her plan would definitely work on Drew.

"Oh… you mean after Roselia gave you her rose…" said Drew quietly.

"Yes! See, I was your assistant then!"

"Fine, you were my assistant."

Drew smiled, and so did May. For a second, they completely forgot about Ashley.

"Um… hello? I'm still here you know!"

The two of them looked at her with annoyance, but she still smiled away.

"Hey Drew, I made something for you in class. It's really tasty gum! I know you'll really like it!"

And so she shoved it into his hands, and to be polite, he couldn't say that he didn't want it. So, he smiled slightly, and then put it into his pocket. Ashley somewhat frowned.

"You don't want to try it out?"

"Not right now. I will later. Um, I have to go now."

"Me too," added May.

Ashley forced one last smile, and then crossed her arms, as she watched May and Drew walk out of the building. She didn't have to worry though, there was still one more chance she had. So she walked away in a different direction, and left the building so that it was silent and motionless.

..:-:..

May and Drew walked out of the building. The sun was setting, and the sky had turned into a striking array of orange, yellow and pink. May felt the sudden urge to hug Drew, but she didn't. For some reason, today had felt like no other day before. Especially the ones she experienced with Drew. Today had been like a dream, where everything between them was normal, they weren't rivals, and they didn't have to think about contests.

Drew was thinking along the same lines. He had changed today; he had felt more of a person than just a pokemon coordinator today. He got the chance to teach a class, and he had shared it with May, his rival, but yet it didn't feel like she was his rival. They both stood there watching the sun and the sky, but Drew knew that the day was coming to a close, and that nothing would be like it was today. May would move on with her life, traveling with Ash, Brock and Max.

Drew sighed, and then he turned to May.

"I um… I had fun today, but I guess my day could have been worse, I mean…"

"Me too."

She simply smiled and he couldn't help but smile and get lost in her eyes. There once again was that warmth, and it drew him in. But he shook his head, and looked away. Drew turned and waved his hand to May without looking back at her.

"Bye May."

May's smile diminished, and she watched him leave. Her heart was telling her to stop him, but she knew that there was nothing that would change.

"Good bye Drew," she whispered.

May was going to turn around and head to the pokemon center, when suddenly she saw Drew change his path, and run right into the forest. This seemed really odd and strange, so she decided to follow him. The sun had now set, and when she reached the forest, it was really dark. She looked back at the building, bit her lip, took a deep breath and headed into the dark of the forest.

..:-:..

Drew was so angry with himself. What had he done? He just let the most amazing girl ever slip right through his fingers. And he hadn't even looked at her when he said goodbye. He hit himself on the forehead, and then he stumbled into a somewhat open clearing. Well no, not really. The trees seemed somewhat a bit separated in this area, and when he looked up, he could see that there was an opening in the top of the trees. He saw the stars and the moon shining down onto him.

It was amazing. Only something was missing; or rather, _someone_.

..:-:..

May was slowly moving through the tangles of the trees and bushes. It was really hard to see where she was going because it was so dark, and the canopy was so thick, that the moonlight didn't shine through. Branches kept hitting her in the face, and when she had enough of it, she saw a branch in front of her, and then she smacked it first, before it smacked her. Unfortunately, the branch had swung to hit her right back. And at this point, May wanted to just disappear from the forest, and crawl back into a bed. Why was she doing this anyway? … Oh right, Drew. So she sighed and started to step forward, when something made her freeze on the spot.

Right in front of her was a huge spider web. She could see the web strands shining through the dark, and on it was a Spinarak. Normally, she wouldn't have freaked out, but considering it was night, it wad dark, and she had no clue what was surrounding her, she freaked out. She ran in the opposite direction, only to be hit brutally in the stomach by yet another branch. May started to scream, because then and there, a whole family of Spinarak's came down on top of her. She didn't care where she went, she just closed her eyes and ran, flailing her arms around like an idiot. Finally, she saw that there was what seemed to be like an area where it was lighter, so she ran as fast as she could towards it.

Thud. May bumped into something, although she didn't know what it was. All she knew, is that it felt warm, soft, cozy, nothing like a tree. Instantly she put her arms around him, and she put her head into his chest.

Drew was shocked at the sudden welcome of May. Although he knew she was coming. He guessed that the screams he heard was her. So now, she was holding onto him tight, and she didn't want to let go. What was he going to do? Of course he was going to do the same. He wrapped his arms around her, and brought him even closer to her, if that was even possible. Drew whispered quietly into her ear.

"You should really consider not wearing this costume so much. It doesn't suit your hair."

What? Why in the world did he say that? Secretly he wanted to smack himself again. Of course, at this remark, May withdrew quickly from Drew's warm and comforting embrace. She didn't look too happy. May was just about to explode with all of the anger she had held inside for so long.

"EXCUSE ME? Costume? How _DARE_ you say that what I'm wearing is a costume! I can't stand you! I-"

Drew stepped forward towards her, and when she felt his hands brushing the leaves out of her hair, all of that anger disappeared instantly. Then Drew's hand slowly dropped down from her head, and it slid down her cheek. May stared into his eyes, and she was sure she felt what she felt. Everything in her seemed like it went crazy. Her heart started to beat faster, her insides squirmed with excitement, and most of all, she wanted more than anything to kiss him.

The two of them stood there quietly for a few seconds, just gazing into each other's eyes. They were just inches apart from each other, and that was when Drew did it. He put one hand around her neck, and he put his other hand around her back. He drew her into him, closer, and closer until there wasn't any room left in between them. May was helpless. At the touch of his hand on her neck, she whimpered softly. At the touch of his hand on her back, chills shot up her spine from that spot. It seemed as if they're bodies were like two magnets, and they had finally connected.

May wrapped her arms around him in a similar format. Their breath was electrified with the night, and they leaned in towards each other. Their eyes slowly closed, and then each felt their lips brush. They pulled into one another, and let their undeniable passion for each other free. May ran her hands through his hair, as Drew ran his hands slowly up and down her back. Never in their lives had they felt like this before. They kissed for what seemed like forever, only stopping to breathe. Finally, they stopped, and Drew kissed May's forehead lightly. She gazed up at his sparkling green eyes, and she smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't let you finish speaking," said Drew quietly with a smile.

She remembered what she was about to say minutes before. And now she knew how to finish it.

"I love you Drew."

"Really? Cause to me, it didn't seem like it…" he joked.

May playfully hit him on the arm, and he responded with an "Ow!" The two of them laughed, and then he pulled May in for another long kiss. Somehow, this one seemed even more unbelievable than the few minutes before. He pulled away a bit, and he left her standing there wanting more. Drew then leaned into her, so that her face was less than an inch away from his. Both of them stared dreamily into the other's eyes.

"I love you too May."

She hugged him tightly, and he leaned his head on top of hers. May pulled away a bit, and then the two of them started to walk out of the forest. This time, with Drew's arm around her, nothing seemed scary anymore.

OXxOoXxoOxXOoXxOoxXo

**A/N:** Hehe, did you like it? I just read it, and I know I did! Lol now… wouldn't this be a perfect ending, right? WRONG!

**Chapter 6-** nothing is perfect, there is always someone who gets in the way!…

And on that note, I'd like to thank you so much for reading! AND, I'd like to wish you a wonderful day! Please review before you go! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

May sat up and yawned, while she stretched her arms out. Her eyes were still closed, but she had a smile on her face. She had had a most wonderful dream. Right then May opened her eyes, and saw Drew still sprawled out on the bed right next to her. His hair was ruffled and messy, and his mouth was open and he was slightly drooling.

She hadn't been dreaming it after all.

The two of them had come to the poke center very late that night, and so she didn't want to disturb her brother, Ash and Brock. So, Drew decided that it would be okay if she slept with him in his room that night. May scratched herself. Her clothes had somewhat gotten stiff, because she hadn't changed out of them, and neither had Drew. She tilted his face and then leaned in to give him a kiss. At first it felt like nothing at all, but then all of a sudden, his hand was against her neck, and he was kissing her back.

What a great way to start off the morning.

Drew pulled away, and let his head rest on the pillow.

"Did you have a nice night May?"

She smiled playfully, and stood up.

"Only the best."

They both chuckled. Drew stood up and yawned. He dragged himself over to the mirror, and then suddenly his cheeks grew red. May saw this and couldn't help but ask why.

"Drew, what's wrong?"

"Umm… nothing…"

"Come on, what is it?"

He seemed reluctant but then gave in. It felt so good to have someone to talk to.

"Uhh… it's my hair… I look like a mess! I'm surprised you haven't run out of here screaming, _'Monster!'_"

At this, May laughed, and then walked over to him. She put her hands around his neck, and then ran them through his hair.

"Really? But you see… I think that it makes you look even better than a monster! I happen think it makes you look cute!"

Drew smiled and then pulled her in for a long kiss. He never knew that he could be so happy, and with May out of all people. May of course, just felt her heart race, and she couldn't help but feel like on top of the world.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Both of them quickly separated from each other and a slight blush gathered on their cheeks.

"Come in."

May's heart started to race again, but not because of Drew; it was because standing there in the doorway was Max and Sarah. How could she explain why she was in Drew's room? She glanced at the bed and anyone could tell that it had been slept in. Drew noticed this as well, and cursed himself in his head. The two of them stood there fiddling, and looking everywhere but at themselves or their guests.

Finally Sarah spoke up.

"Drew, are you ever going to be on time?"

May and Drew sighed with relief. The first question hadn't been, 'What is _May_ doing in _your_ room?'

Drew relaxed and came back into full arrogance.

"Sarah, I'm never late for anything. I don't even know what you are talking about, so how in the world would I be late?"

"_Drew!_" May shot him a mean glance, but she rolled her eyes, and continued, "what is he late for Sarah?"

"Well, I guess he forgot that we were going to have a nice get together with our aunt and uncle!"

Drew sweat dropped and scratched his head.

"I guess I did forget, didn't I?"

Drew went over to a chair, and picked up his coat. Meanwhile Sarah pulled Max aside.

"Max! Isn't this incredible? One day, and your sister has already made Drew nicer!"

Max looked puzzled, and almost looked exactly like Ash.

"What do you mean? I don't get it! Oh no! Something must be wrong, I don't understand this!"

Sarah shushed him, and rolled her eyes. How familiar.

"Well come on then Sarah, we have to go."

They were just about to leave the room, when Sarah tugged on Drew's jacket. He gave an exasperated sigh, and then looked down at her.

"What is it now Sarah?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?… _Someone?_"

Drew's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, as he turned around and met May's eyes. He smiled, and she smiled back. Without taking his eyes off of her, he asked.

"May, do you… want to go meet my aunt and uncle?"

Inside she wanted to squeal with delight, but then she caught a glimpse of Max, and tried to act all cool, like it was no big deal.

"Sure, why not? Max, do you want to go with Sarah and Drew?"

"What? Do I have to? I don't know…"

This time Sarah's eyes caught Max's and she smiled.

"There's going to be ice cream…"

"What are we waiting for? To auntie's house we go!"

..:-:..

"Hey Max, do Ash and Brock know about this? I hope they weren't worried…"

"Oh yeah, don't worry about them, they went off to go find someone that Ash could battle. All they were talking about was going to go find somewhere they could train."

"Okay, good. What about you? What did you do all day yesterday?"

"Yesterday?"

Max knew what he had done yesterday. He had set up May and Drew with Sarah.

"Well Max?"

"Oh, um, yesterday… I just played with Sarah! That's all…"

May looked at him curiously, but she bought the story, and smiled.

"Here we are."

The house was nice and cozy, not too big, and not too small. Drew rang the doorbell and they all waited for about a minute. Suddenly the door opened and a tall woman appeared. She had her black hair up in a half ponytail, and she wore a pink blouse with tan pants. Sarah immediately ran up to her, and hugged her.

"Hi Auntie!"

She chuckled and smiled at her niece warmly.

"It's nice to see you again Sarah! And Drew! You've grown so much since I last saw you! Come over here!"

Drew reluctantly came up to his aunt, and she hugged him, while she ruffled his hair. May and Max saw the embarrassment show on his face, and they began to stifle their laughs. He pulled away, and then cleared his throat.

"Aunt Haley, I would like you to meet… my… um, May and Max!"

Maggie turned her attention to the pair, and smiled, extending her hand to each of them.

"It's so nice to meet you! Won't you come on in?"

May and Max followed them inside, where they found a wonderfully decorated and comfortable dinning area. There they saw that breakfast was about to be served. Only four places however were set. Haley quickly saw this and brought out two more plates.

"Oh you didn't have to Aunt Haley! Max and I will just wait."

Suddenly, her stomach growled. Max began to laugh and he couldn't help but comment.

"Looks like May's stomach doesn't listen to what her mouth is saying!"

May squinted at him, and gave him a deathly glare. Max retreated and sat down next to Sarah, away from May.

"Oh don't worry May, it's no trouble at all, really. Why don't you sit down next to Drew?"

So she did, but for some reason, she felt uneasy about it. Drew looked at her and smiled slightly. Right then, she wanted to kiss him, but then she saw their siblings, and Maggie coming in with more food. That saddened her heart, but Drew quickly found her hand, and squeezed it gently. She smiled to herself.

"Ah! Good morning everyone!"

"Uncle Fray!"

He was a tall man, one could say strong even. His brown hair was a bit long, not too long, just long enough so that it didn't cover his eyes completely. He was already wearing a black suit for work.

Sarah jumped out of her seat, and jumped into his arms. He gave her a bear hug while he chuckled with delight.

"Sarah! How's my favorite niece in the whole wide world?"

"I'm great Uncle Fray!"

She sat back down, and sat there beaming. This was one happy kid, no doubt about that.

"Ah! Drew, my boy! You've grown up so much!"

Drew smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah, that's what Aunt Haley said."

"So she did huh? Hmm, well who's this?"

"Oh, this is May, and that is Max, her brother."

"Nice to meet you Uncle Fray!"

"Yeah, nice to meet you!"

Fray chuckled once more and shook each of their hands.

"Nice to meet the both of you."

At that moment, Haley walked into the room, and Fray gave her a short but loving kiss.

"Good morning sweetie."

"Good morning to you as well!"

May and Drew somewhat shifted in their seats after seeing this, but they remained cool and collected.

"Okay then, let's not waste any time then! Dig in!"

So they all sat down at the table, and began to eat. There were scrambled eggs, sausages, and even pancakes with maple leaf syrup. May hungrily ate, even though her brother kept kicking her, so that she would show some manners. Finally, after what seemed like forever, May held her stomach and breathed heavily.

"Aunt Haley, that was… the best breakfast I have ever eaten!" exclaimed May.

"Why thank you for the compliments May. So tell me, do you and Drew travel together?"

All eyes turned on them, and then Max spoke up. May's eyes grew large.

"Why actually Auntie, May and Drew… OW!"

Sarah stepped on his foot, and then smiled sweetly.

"What Max is trying to say is that May and Drew know each other… _very_ well."

"Oh?"

This time, it was Drew that gave Sarah a daring glare. How could she have known? He must admit though, he knew she was always smart and clever. She was _his_ sister after all.

"Yeah, they don't travel together, but they bump into each other a lot…"

"Okay then! Well it was nice seeing you Aunt Haley, and Uncle Fray, but I must be going, shouldn't you be going _as well_ Sarah?"

Drew gave her a glance, and she sighed.

"Yes, I guess so."

"Why that is disappointing to hear! I thought you two would be around for longer than that!" Fray chimed in.

"Yeah, I know Uncle, but I have to train, you know."

"Ah, why of course! You being a top coordinator and all!"

May wanted to just suck the air right out of Uncle Fray's mouth, and in place of it, show him how good she was as well… but she couldn't. She didn't want to risk further questioning from Uncle Fray and Aunt Haley about herself and Drew. Suddenly, May had an… urge.

"Umm… could someone show me where the bathroom is? I'm afraid I need to use it…" May said shyly.

"Why don't be afraid to ask dear! It's right around the corner…"

"I'll show her."

Drew took her by the arm, while he motioned Max and Sarah to start heading out.

"We'll show ourselves out. Thanks for the breakfast!"

"You're welcome dear! Have a safe… journey."

Haley couldn't finish her sentence, because Drew and May had already turned around the corner.

..:-:..

Drew and May were now in front of the bathroom door, which happened to be oddly placed near the front door. Max and Sarah were still laughing and talking with Haley and Fray. They stood there now, and Drew pulled her in close to him. He leaned in for a kiss, but May pulled away reluctantly.

"What's wrong…"

"I'm sorry Drew, I want to… but I _really_ need to go."

Drew chuckled and let go of her. She smiled back at him, and then closed the door. A few minutes had passed, and Drew started to get impatient. He started to pace around, and then he finally stopped and sighed.

"May, what is taking you so long?"

No response.

"May?"

"I'll be out there in a few minutes!"

Drew rolled his eyes. Shouldn't he have known that girls had side affects to them?

"Okay, fine. I'll be waiting outside."

"Okay."

May heard the front door close. When she stepped into the bathroom, she saw how horrible her hair looked. She couldn't even believe that she presented herself like that to Drew's aunt and uncle. She quickly began to search everywhere for a brush. She finally found it, and went to work.

..:-:..

Drew stepped outside into the morning sun. He breathed in the chilly air, and the dew that was still on the grass. He smiled to himself. Everything in his life was perfect. Drew started to walk down the sidewalk, when his smile immediately disappeared.

"Oh no…" he muttered.

"Drew! Wow! I totally didn't expect to see you here!"

Inside, Ashley knew that she did. She had followed Drew here of course. This was her final chance.

"Really? Me neither…" said Drew honestly.

"So… have you tried out my gum yet?"

"Oh, um, no actually, I haven't yet."

"Well then you just got to right now! Please?"

And she leaned in closer to him, and he slightly backed away. He sighed, and forced a smile. He would do it just to get her off of him.

"Okay fine."

Drew jammed his hand into his pocket, and pulled out the pack of gum. He took out a piece, and pulled off the wrapper. Ashley was smiling widely, and her eyes were wide with expectation. He put the piece of gum into his mouth, and began to chew. It actually wasn't that bad. It was… it was… unbelievably amazing!

Drew started to grin as if he was daydreaming. In his heart, he began to feel butterflies flying. It felt like he was on heaven, and that the girl in front of him was a beautiful angel. Her voice radiated harmony.

Ashley gleefully clapped her hands. Her plan had worked. She leaned into him, and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Kiss me Drew."

He was giddy, and nothing would stop him. He nodded his head, and his lips landed on hers.

May looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She twirled around and examined how she looked. Perfect. She stepped outside of the bathroom, and she could still hear voices in the dinning room. She smiled, and quickly stepped out of the house.

Everything in her fell apart. Disbelief sat on her shoulders, and her heart was going to explode into a million pieces. Her eyes clouded with a storm of tears, and her insides twisted with agony. How could Drew do this to her?

She started to run at them, but just at the last minute, decided she didn't even want to speak to them at all. May dodged the two who were still kissing, but then suddenly, Skitty got out of its poke ball. It jumped up onto Ashley's shoulder, which made her jerk away from Drew. As if by some kind of magic command, he shook his head, and examined what had just happened. In a split second of time, Skitty raised its paw, and scratched Ashley on the face. It then jumped off, and raced after May, who was now running away. Drew saw this and he immediately began to chase after her.

"May! MAY! Come back!"

He stopped running. She was gone. Behind him, he could hear the hysterics starting up. Drew turned around furiously and ran up to her. He stood in front of her, over towering her, so that she cowered a bit. Ashley stopped crying instantly. He grabbed her shoulders, and shook her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

She bit her lip, but smirked.

"I said, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"Oh but Drew, it's not what I did to you, it's what you made yourself."

He let go of her. What on earth was she talking about? Ashley saw his confused look, and decided to break the news to him.

"Don't tell me you didn't know! I surely thought you knew what kind of affects poke blocks had on pokemon… and then go talking about humans. Well I know it definitely works!"

Drew stood there frozen. She titled her head up, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"See you later… Drew."

And off she went. All she needed was for May to see, right? Well it had happened. And all because of the poke blocks that May and Drew created. He clenched his fists, and then began to run off after May.

..:-:..

May had cried enough. Her eyes were now brimming with light, a reflection of all the tears she had shed. No more of that though. All of her pain just stung at her heart, sat there with the coldness and darkness of the night. She had wandered around idly through the town, and now she found herself in a forest, perhaps the same one as the night before. But she didn't care. There was a tree among the many of them, so she decided to sit down against it. She curled up herself and rest her head on her knees.

She woke up and now she realized that it had become really dark. Something flew past fluttering its wings, and so she covered her head. Then she began to shiver. She heard the leaves crackling behind the tree, so May instantly stood up. By doing this, her bandana got stuck into the branch of the tree. Frozen to the spot, she did nothing. Even her breath was stiff and silent. Closing her eyes, she wished Drew was here now.

"May…"

"AHH!"

May jumped at the touch of his hand on her arm. Okay, so maybe she didn't mean it literally.

"May please, just listen."

"I don't need to listen to anything, and more importantly, I don't ever want to see you again!"

She tore away from the tree before he could grab her. The red bandana was left behind.

"May! Wait!"

Running with all of the strength that she had left in her, she dashed by the trees with great speed, however earning cuts on her arms along the way. She was so focused on getting away, that she didn't hear it. The water rushed passed by the rocks and the trees. Drew followed relentlessly, and upon hearing the stream, he feared the worst.

"May! May stop right now!"

Instead, she pushed on even more. Only then, she tripped, and fell right into the stream of rushing water. May couldn't even open her eyes, because she was already unconscious by the time she hit the water. Drew finally caught up to the stream, and May's body floating along the water hit him right in the chest. Everything in him went berserk, so he did what was natural and normal to do at a moment like this. He jumped into the freezing cold water.

He fiercely swam straight ahead, and reached her. His arms wrapped themselves around her, but this was not the time for reunions. He had to get them out of the water, and fast, because up ahead, was a huge pile of boulders, right in the middle of the stream. Quickly Drew called out.

"Flygon! Come out, and help us!"

The winged pokemon came out of its poke ball on command, and swept them up out of the river, but it was weak, so it could only gather enough strength to pick the two up, and drop them right on the bank of the stream. Drew began to cough, and spout out water. Then he turned to May who looked really pale. This didn't make matters any better.

"Oh May… please wake up… wake up…"

He touched her cheek gently as he knelt next to her, and while holding her in his arms. As if on cue, she started to flutter her eyes open. Next she began to cough violently, and finally she settled back down into his arms. She looked up at his face, and his eyes. She knew he was worried about her, for her. But she also knew that they were the eyes of a backstabber.

"Drew…. Why?…."

"Shh… don't speak, let me do the talking," Drew gently said, so she nodded her head.

"May, I never wanted to kiss Ashley. It was the gum she gave me."

Her eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement, but he just stroked her hair, and so she seemed to relax.

"Ashley stole our poke blocks, that's why we couldn't find them. She used them to make the gum, and I put it in my mouth… and well you know the rest."

He looked at her lovingly, and more of his warmth spread through her.

"I'm sorry May… so sorry…"

Tears now appeared in her eyes once again. He wiped them away, but even more of them came. How could she have been so stupid, to even think that Drew was just using her? She hated herself…

Drew pulled her up, so that she was in sitting position. Then his lips landed on hers, and for the first time since the very moment when they woke up, they felt whole again. May's spirit soared, as Drew kissed her pain away. She felt like she was flying, and that no one could bring her away from the land of happiness she was in. He picked her up, and now they were standing, May leaning against him, with her arms around him tightly.

"May, you I know I love you, right?"

To this, she responded with another kiss, and this time, Drew's heart swelled with joy. There were no worries left, and the water seemed to become docile and quiet.

"Drew, don't ever let go of me again…"

She laid her head on his shoulder, and he rested his cheek against her hair. He stroked her hair, and closed his eyes.

"I promise."

XXoOxxOoxXxOxxOx

----- FIN -----

**A/N:** Well, this is it, the ending of _Blending Emotions_… I hope you have enjoyed this story, and I want to let you know how much I have appreciated your support! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and or will review! This wouldn't be possible with out that support and knowledge that someone out there has liked my work! So the credit goes to you!

**NEXT UP:** I will be writing two more (maybe more) but for now, two more May and Drew fics. The first will be a story, somewhat similar to this, but not as long, and it will have a somewhat "Halloween" feel to it. I know, I know, Halloween is well over with. But it never hurts to have some fun! So stay tuned!


End file.
